Ready to go? - Phan
by awesomesockes
Summary: PHAN ONESHOT! Contains: Fluff, hurt/comfort, chronic illness. Dan suffers from LBS (light bladder syndrome) Dan and Phil have to go on a long car trip with Chris and PJ. Dan's nervous because of his problem so Phil tries to help. danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Phan.


**Information:** Wrote as a part for the LBS (light bladder syndrome) series.

**Prompt: **"_Dan wakes up really needing to pee but Phil is already in the shower and has forgotten and locked the door and can't hear Dan knocking on the door over the water and music he has playing, Dan tries to wait but can't."_

_"__Dan and Phil have to go on a really long journey somewhere so Phil suggests to Dan that he wears protective underwear so he doesn't have an accident or fall asleep and have one."_

_"Dan and Phil are driving to an event with Chris and pj, Dan and Phil fall asleep and sleep through the last service station, Dan wakes up about 30 mins away and badly needs to pee, he asks Chris to pull over so he can pee in the forest, Chris says no as they aren't that far away, Dan tries to wait it out but has to ask again, Phil hears it this time and shouts at Chris to pull over, Dan makes it in time to pee, Phil then has to explain about Dan's LBS"_

Someone asked for this^^ Of course. Here we go! (Phan oneshot) (three prompts in one)

**A/N: **Three prompts in one.  
**Contains:** Fluff, chronic illness.  
**Warnings: **LBS**  
****Phan status:** Together  
**Words:** 3.141  
**POV: **Dan

**Ready to go?  
**

* * *

**Dan »**

I rolled onto my side as I heard my alarm go off. It was too early to do anything—just stretching out my arm to reach my phone felt like a marathon.

I moved around on the bed. Phil wasn't lying beside me, so I figured he must've woken up some time ago. But before I could get the chance to find out where he was or what he was doing, I needed the toilet. It was always the first thing I had to do each morning.

I sleepily stumbled out of bed to walk towards the toilet, but decided to make it a run as I felt the pressure in my lower stomach increasing.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and was just about to walk in when I realised the door was locked and I could hear water running inside. Phil must've been having a shower, but he never usually locked the door.

"Phil?" I knocked on the door with one hand while the other was pressed against my crotch. I got no answer.

"Phil?" I asked again, a little louder this time. But he couldn't hear me over his music and the running water.

The sound of the water was just making me need to go more, and I had to keep stepping around in small circles on the floor.

"Please open up!" I yelled, banging hard against the door. Why had he locked the door? He knew he wasn't allowed to do that when he was having a shower.

"Phil!" I begged.

I gave up knocking on the door. He couldn't hear me and I wouldn't be able to make it now anyway. Waves of need hit me with each breath and I desperately pressed both of my hands against my crotch, trying my best to hold myself.

Of course I was failing. I took a small step away from the door and felt myself letting go. I felt some immediate relief, but I still hated everything about this. It was childish, gross, and so embarrassing.

The thin fabric of my pyjamas wasn't absorbent enough to soak it all up, so with no other place to go, the stream just had to run down my leg and out onto the carpet. I couldn't do anything else besides stand there and wait for myself to stop while I felt my eyes starting to water up, burring my sight slightly.

"Phil…" I tried again, but my voice was breaking. "Open the fucking door." It only came out as a whisper.

I heard the water and music stop before Phil starting to move around behind the locked door. He would be walking straight out to see me be bending over, wearing completely soaked pyjamas, with a big wet spot on the floor under my feet. What a perfect start to a day I wasn't looking forward to in the first place.

The door was being swung open in front of me. "Hey Dan, what are you do…" he trailed off. "Oh."

"Why did you lock the fucking door? I told you not to!" I cried, angrily pushing past him into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," he tried. He stepped with me back into the toilet so I couldn't lock him out.

I backed further away from him. "How can you forget?" I demanded. "How can you possibly forget when it's like this every day?" I quickly dried my eyes with the back of my hand. I was just so frustrated and angry. We could've prevented this from happening in so many ways.

"I'm sorry, Dan… It was an accident. I was just thinking of Chris and PJ coming so much that I totally forgot they weren't even here yet, and I accidently locked the door. I didn't do it on purpose, I swear."

"I fucking pissed on the f-floor, Ph-Phil…" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I really am. It's all my fault. Don't feel bad about it, I…" Phil tried and took a step closer so he was standing right in front of me in the middle of the bathroom.

"I pissed on the floor, Phil!" I yelled out frustrated, cutting Phil off.

He sighed sadly and locked his gaze with mine. "How about you take a shower and then I'll clean the floor? I'll make some pancakes for breakfast too." He smiled and gently wiped my cheek with the towel he was holding. "Just forget about this."

"Ye-yeah…" I sniffed as I stepped out of my ruined clothes.

"Let me take those too," Phil offered, stretching out his hand to grab them.

"Thanks. And sorry…" I looked away shyly. It was quite embarrassing, handing your soaking wet pants to your boyfriend. But this wasn't the first time, and Phil was fine with it.

"Don't be sorry. It's just what happens." He smiled caringly. "Everything about this is my fault. You can't help it. I'm so, so sorry…" He sighed

I nodded slowly and took a few deep breaths.

"I'll leave you to it." He smiled.

"You have to go to bed earlier, Dan," Phil said as I walked into the lounge.

"The internet needed me." I yawned and slumped onto the couch.

Phil placed his hand on my thigh. "I needed you in bed."

"Then you should have tweeted, or maybe made a video explaining it to me," I managed to breath out between yawns. "Or how would I know?" I smirked, rubbing my eyes, and blinked at him.

He grinned and looked me over. "I don't know. Maybe listen, like a normal person? I asked you like ten times."

"I'm going to fall asleep in the car," I mumbled, leaning back. Phil moved around beside me so he was able to look me in the eyes.

"Yeah, about that…" he started, a little nervously. "I've bought you something…"

I moved my head up and looked questioningly at him. "What did you buy me?" I asked, feeling a mix between curious and scared.

"You know you can get that protective underwear? And I thought…" Phil looked down and playing nervously with his fingers.

"Yeah?" I didn't know where this was going, but I didn't like the start of it.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if you wore it. You know, it's a long ride and I don't want anyth—"

I cut him off. "Are you serious?" I asked, sitting up properly.

"Yeah, I mean—"

"What the fuck, Phil?" I was confused and slightly angry. "Are you forcing me to wear a _diaper_? On a car trip with my friends?"

"No, it's nothing like that," he said quickly. "Okay, maybe a little like that," he rambled on, "but it's just because I care so much and there's a long way between stops and they don't know and I know how you feel about this and—"

I smiled sarcastically, crossing my arms over my chest. "And you went and brought it for me? Without asking me first? Unbelievable!"

"I knew how you would react… I just hoped I could convince you otherwise."

"Convince me otherwise? Is this a joke?"

"No, I'm just…" he tried. I felt kind of sorry for him because he had probably gone to a lot of effort to get them, but I wasn't a child. If I wanted to wear something like that, I would've gotten it myself. Or at least asked him to buy it, if I was too embarrassed.

"Forget it, Phil!" I snapped, jumping up.

"Maybe if you saw them first? It's nothing like a diaper. It looks completely different."

"I don't fucking care!" I yelled, before turning around and storming out of the room. But Phil was faster than I'd thought and grabbed my arm to stop me before I could get to my room.

"Dan…" he mumbled. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm just trying to help you. You know that, right?" He held my arm tight so I couldn't move.

"You should have asked me first!" I yelled, feeling my eyes watering up, but trying my best to not let them overflow.

"I know and I'm sorry." He lowered his head and sighed softly when he saw my glassy eyes. "Just think about it for a minute. They're in the bag on your bed. Chris and PJ will be here soon, I'll tell them you'll be out in a bit, okay?"

Nodding slowly, I wriggled myself out of his grip before walking to my room and slamming the door.

I knew Phil only did it to be helpful and prevent me from having an accident, but every time he pointed it out like this, I felt so embarrassed. And I knew I shouldn't—it was just Phil. I had nothing to hide or being embarrassed about. He was just trying to help and I appreciated that. It just made me feel like a little kid who couldn't control himself.

I sat down on my bed, glaring at the small bag, before I groaned loudly and fell back onto the mattress.

After a couple of minutes, I heard voices coming from the hallway outside my door. Chris and PJ had arrived. We had to go on a long car journey back to Manchester, to this meet up we'd been invited to.

"Where's Dan?" I heard PJ ask.

"He's coming," Phil answered innocently. Chris and PJ didn't know about my problem and I didn't want them to. Phil knowing was enough; I didn't need anyone else.

I pulled myself together, got up, and looked myself in the mirror. My eyes were still red, so I decided to say here for a little while. They wouldn't notice. I leaned against the pillows and closed my eyes, just resting for a minute. I was so unbelievably tired and I really didn't feel like going.

"Dan?" I heard a voice ask. I quickly hid the plastic bag underneath the duvet, rubbed my eyes, and turned to face the door. "Can I come in?"

I let out a deep breath in relief when I heard it was only Phil. "Yeah," I mumbled.

Phil pushed the door open and stepped in. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"I guess."

Phil walked closer and sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry, Dan."

"It's okay. Let's just get going." I got up and walked past him, forcing myself to put on a smile so Chris and PJ wouldn't ask questions.

"Dan? Are you still alive back there?"

"Hmm, what?" I opened my eyes and glanced at the rear-view mirror. Chris was looking back at me in the reflection.

"Can't you force him to go to bed, Phil?" he asked jokingly, looking at Phil instead.

"Trust me, I've tried." Phil turned to face me and smiled.

"It's not fun if you're going to be asleep all the time!" Chris said. "Maybe this will wake you up." He smirked and pulled hard on the wheel, making the car swerve to the side a bit.

"CHRIS!" I yelped. I had to grab Phil's thigh to keep my balance.

He just laughed in response.

"Yes, that helped!" I said sarcastically. "Totally awake now, thank you."

"Relax guys! I got this." But he just did it again.

"Stop that! Let PJ drive instead if you can't do it properly," Phil snapped.

"Okay, sorry. I'm sorry," he apologized.

PJ smirked back at Phil. "I don't think I'm any better."

"How far are we?" Phil asked.

"About halfway," PJ answered.

I rested my head on the window. I was so tired and all this driving wasn't helping.

"Phil," I whispered.

"What?" He moved his focus on me. "You need to…?" he asked, wrinkling his forehead slightly.

"No. Just wake me up before he last stop. I really can't stay awake," I muttered as I tried to make myself comfortable in the car seat.

He sighed softly and looked me over. "Yeah, of course."

"Thank you…" I breathed out and closed my eyes.

I slowly opened up my eyes and look around, disorientated. It's always confusing to wake up in a place besides your own house.

I took in my surroundings with my blurred, tired vision. Chris and PJ were making small talk in the front seats. I looked over at Phil, just to find him asleep against the window. How long had I been asleep for?

I moved up in sitting position, regretting my actions as I felt the pressure on my bladder become worse. I stopped moving and crossed my legs.

I pressed my legs together tightly. "How long to the next stop?" I asked desperately.

"Oh, good morning," PJ said, turning around. I tried to relax so I wouldn't look like I was struggling not to piss myself. "But we just passed it like 20 minutes ago."

"_Great_," I muttered, breathing heavily. "Can you pull over, Chris?" I asked, squeezing my eyelids together.

"Why?"

"I just need to get out." The more I talked the worse it got. I couldn't wait any longer.

"You need to get out? I'm not stopping just because you need to get out." He grinned.

I moved my hands to my crotch. "Please…" I begged.

"Are you carsick?"

"No."

"Then I'm not stopping. We'll arrive really, really soon."

I gave up; I just had to hold it as long as I could.

I bent over, trying to take the pressure away from my lower stomach and look desperately at Phil, who was still asleep against the window.

"Please Chris…" I begged again. "Pull over. I need to pee."

"We'll be there in 20 minutes, Dan. You can hold it."

I sighed softly and saw Phil starting to move. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His gaze fell on me and he instantly understood the situation and sat up properly.

"Crap! Where are we?" he asked. But I just shook my head in response and closed my eyes. "Chris, pull over," Phil said.

"Not you too! We'll be there soon! Can you guys just knock it off? I'm not stopping."

"You are going to stop this car right now!" Phil yelled. Chris didn't answer him.

Phil turned around and look questioningly at me. "Did you wear them?" he whispered, only loud enough for me to hear.

"Of course I didn't, Phil!" I whispered back harshly. I knew he was referring to the underwear.

"Chris. This is the last time I'm going to say it. Stop the car." Phil sounded truly angry. It was almost scary to watch.

"Okay, okay! If it means that much to you!" Chris slowed the car down and pulled over to the side before stopping completely.

"Thank you!" Phil said as he leapt out. I followed and ran the rest of the way into the bushes. I just managed to pull down the zipper with my shaky hands, not one second too soon.

I rested my head against the tree I was stood at while I took a couple of deep breaths and just waited for the stream to stop. That was really close.

Once I'd finished, Phil stepped over and looked me in the eyes. "You okay? It didn't leak through or anything?" he whispered.

"No. I'm fine," I mumbled, looking down.

"I'm so sorry, Dan," he breathed out, and wrapped his arms around me. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm sorry."

I buried my head in his neck and sighed softly before whispering, "It's fine. Nothing happened."

He squeezed me tightly before he pulled away.

"Sure you are okay?" He looked questioningly at me.

"I'll be fine, Phil. Don't worry." I smiled at him. "You care too much," I giggled.

"Yeah, it's just… it would have been my fault and… I'm sorry." He gave my shoulder a quick squeeze.

"Let's go back to the car or else they'll probably drive off without us," I suggested as I started walking. Phil followed, and opened the door when we got there.

"What the hell was that about?" PJ asked, rather confused, and stared at Phil.

"Just start driving, please," Phil responded coldly. He was obviously still mad that he'd had to argue that much with Chris just to stop the car.

Chris started the car and resumed driving.

The mood was really tense. It was my fault. If I didn't have this stupid illness, this wouldn't be a problem. This was supposed to be a fun trip back to Manchester with my best friends and boyfriend. Not like this.

I glanced at Phil. His facial expression was just as tense as the situation felt. He could've just told them what the problem was. But of course, he wouldn't do that to me.

I carefully choose my words, took a deep breath, and started talking. "It's an illness," I said in a low voice, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Phil quickly looked back at me. "Dan…" he said, shaking his head a bit.

I ignored him and continued. "It's an illness and I'm sorry."

"Wait, what?" Chris asked, looking in the mirror confusedly. "What illness?"

"Well…" I started, looking nervously down at my hands. I'd only ever mentioned it to Phil, and that was four years ago. He took it unbelievably well; he hadn't made fun of me or anything. But maybe not everyone would react that way. It was embarrassing to explain and I couldn't find the words.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Dan," Phil whispered. I looked up at him, giving him permission to continue. I regretted starting this, but I wanted them to know.

"You sure?" Phil asked, lowering his head a bit. I nodded quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked seriously.

"Dan has Light Bladder Syndrome," Phil started, making my heartbeat rise a bit. "Which basically means he has to use the toilet a lot. So next time he asks to—or I ask for that matter—to pull over, you just do it without any questions. Okay?"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know. It's embarrassing…" I mumbled. I looked at Phil, who smiled caringly back to me.

"I'm so sorry." It was odd hearing Chris this serious. He usually loved to joke around all the time. "Have you had it for a long time?"

"Yeah. All my life actually…" I giggled shyly. "I've never told anybody really. Besides Phil. But he doesn't count."

Chris pulled over and stopped the car. "Dan."

"Yeah?" I asked, confused. I watched him as the turned around in his seat.

"I truly am sorry, really. I didn't know."

"It's fine, don't worry. Nothing happened." I put on a little smile, letting him know everything was okay. "Now drive. I'm getting hungry," I jokingly complained, trying to change the subject.

"So many problems with you!" Chris laughed as he merged back into traffic.

**thend**

**If you liked this you might also enjoy:**

**You should have told me | I'm not going back | I've had enough | I don't need to be looked after **


End file.
